A Rift in the Friendship
by Chance Brown
Summary: Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger always fight. After Hermione taks a comment too far, Ron's affections are turned from her to a new student. How will Hermione get her man back, and how will Harry deal with his friends predicament?
1. Unexplained obstacles

A/N-  plan on making this a Ron/Hermione fic with an ending that is weird, I already wrote this, and people liked it, but I felt it was rather bad, so I'm rewriting it. Otay!!

Chapter 1- Unexplained Obstacles

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sat in the common room alone, talking about the fight they had just had with Hermione. One thing had lead to another and she ended up exploding on both of them.  
  


"Honestly, how does she expect us not to read it when she drops it in front of us and says 'there'" Ron muttered heatedly. Hermione had just stormed off on them about reading her letter to Viktor, but she was the one who mistakenly dropped it in front of them instead of her Charms homework, "I mean why does she have to go off like that anyway?" Ron asked testily, but Harry gave him that 'because-you-hate-Viktor' look.  
  


"Weasley! Potter! " Harry and Ron jumped as they turned around. Professor McGonagall was in their common room.   
  


"Hi Professor, what brings you here?" Ron asked in a completely false voice. Even though McGonagall was the head of Gryffindor she rarely came into the common room, so it was not a treat to see her there.  
  


"Actually Weasley I need Ms. Granger, have you seen her?"  
  


"Yeah, but she's not exactly in the greatest of moods right now, is there anything we can do for you?" McGonagall sighed slightly and turned around to the portrait hole, opening it. A girl about Hermione's height stepped into the room. She was wearing a small white dress that stopped mid-thigh, and had platform shoes and a matching handbag.  
  


"This is our new student, her name is Britany, I trust you guys can show her around school with out much trouble." McGonagall said, then she turned around, and placed a large trunk in front of Britany before exiting.  
  


"Hi, my name is Ron Weasley." He squelched out in a weird high-pitched voice. Harry though stayed smooth,  
  


"And I'm Harry Potter." He said, almost instantaneously regretting using his last name. Britany on the other hand didn't seem at all perturbed by meeting the two, well at least until she heard Harry's last name.   
  


"Really, the Harry Potter?" She asked anxiously. He nodded,  
  


"So what year are you in?" he asked,  
  


"sixth." She replied  
  


"Oh same as us." Ron said. Britany looked over at him and subconsciously wiped her neckline with a small white handkerchief. It was true that Ron was pretty handsome. In his fifth year he was already six feet tall, and because of his spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team his shoulders and biceps had really grown out. His messy hair was somewhat appealing to girl's too.  
  


"Is there anywhere I can put this trunk, it's awful heavy?" Britany asked, and Ron dashed for it, picked it up with ease and walked toward the girl's steps,  
  


"I'll put this at the end of your bed for you all right?"  
  


"Why thank you, I always depended on the kindness of strangers." She said in an American Country voice. Harry and Britany laughed while Ron stood there oblivious to the statement.  
  


"I'll explain later." Harry said; Ron went up the steps. He made his way to the sixth year girl's dormitory and knocked on it, lavender answered,  
  


"What?"  
  


"I have to put this new girl's trunk by her bed." Lavender pushed the door open and scattered over to Parvati to spread the news. Ron carried the trunk to the edge of one of the free beds and placed it down, before going back downstairs, passing Lavender and Parvati on the way, who were spying from the landing.  
  
Hermione came out of the fifth Year girl's dormitory, and stopped. Lavender and Parvati were still on the stairs, spying through the rails.   
  


"What are you doing?" She asked looking at the puzzling positions they were in.  
  


"Ron just brought this new girl's trunk upstairs into our room, and now we were looking at her. She's gorgeous, if only she did something with that hair, maybe plateau or braids."  
Lavender was going on and on about Britany's hair.  
  


'You guys are weird, spying on the new girl, I'll meet her tonight, bye." Hermione said walking away from them. Parvati and Lavender kept talking though,  
  


"Look at her and Ron, they are so cute together." Parvati squealed. Hermione turned around in a flash and went over to the railing, but all she saw was Harry's back as the three exited.  
  


"Where did they go?" Hermione asked Parvati and Lavender who shrugged their shoulders. Hermione tensed up and stared at them anxiously,  
  


"You have no idea?" Parvati and Lavender shrugged their shoulders again. Hermione grabbed Parvati by her shoulders and shook her,  
  


"You have to know something!" She pleaded. Parvati stepped back away from her,  
  


"Jesus! Don't have a cow; they'll be back. I doubt they'll forget their homework."  
  


"Why would you say that?"  
  


"That is why you're worried isn't it, they didn't finish their homework."  
  
Hermione stopped to think why she was blatantly overreacting all of a sudden. Was it because they left without telling her? Was it because she was still angry about the letter? No, it was because Ron, it was because Ron and the new girl looked 'good' together. Why did that bother her so much?

  
                                                *            *            *            *            *                                    
  


"So that's why I had to leave Crossroad's Academy back in America." Britany finished telling about her move from America to England. Ron was listening very avidly, while Harry and Alicia were talking about some Quidditch replacement stuff. Ron was the Gryffindor keeper for the team, but he was much, much more interested in Britany. She was beautiful. Britany had changed into her school robes already, but still looked as beautiful as she did in a dress. Her black and brown hair came down to her chin and curved off to the side. (Think Halle Berry) She had on two white diamond earrings, and a ring with a butterfly on it. Her eyes were a caramel brown, rivaling those of Ginny's, and she had a beautiful smile.  
  


" So have you picked your elective classes yet?" Ron asked Britany. She nodded,  
  


"Yeah, I have Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes. I do my best at Transfiguration though, what about you?"  
  


"Well, I have Divination and Care of magical Creatures, but I do best at Defense Against the Dark Arts, actually me and Harry both do. We've both had very in depth experiences"  
  


"Really? Could you tell me about it!" Britany asked, looking up at Ron with a huge smile on her face. Britany was like a little kid, sucking up ever word Ron was saying eagerly.   
  
* * * *   
  


"Where are they?" Hermione mumbled to herself, pacing back and forth through the common room. Harry had already come back from their tour, but Ron wanted to show Britany a few more sights. Harry and Dean were playing chess nearby,  
  


"I bet he's showing her the broom closet right now." Dean smirked; both he and Harry fell back laughing. Hermione fell down in a seat, her face subdued. Why was she stressing over Ron anyway? She already had perfectly good boyfriend, she was only worried Ron would get hurt; yeah that's it.  
  
The Portrait Hole opened, and Ron and Britany walked through. Actually only Ron walked because he was carrying Britany in his arms, and she was humming the Nuptial Tune, and Ron was laughing. (Nuptial tune meaning that wedding song, dum dum di dum)   
  


"What's so funny, wait you two didn't elope?" Harry said, standing up, He and Dean were still playing. Ron and Britany looked at each other  
  


"Yeah!" he said. Hermione gasped, and fell back on her chair, immobile.  
  


"Really?". Harry asked again.  
  


"No, not really, but . . .  Hermione!" Ron said loudly. He gently put Britany down and ran to Hermione, shaking her, but she didn't move. She was unconscious.

A/N- THEY DIDN'T ELOPE! He says no, but Hermione didn't hear that part, and she's being melodramatic because she's such a drama queen. Prissy little bi- I mean . . . yeah.


	2. Lakeside Manners

A/N Okay, some ppl who read the first chapter didn't understand, maybe because it was written too fast, but Ron and Britany did not get married. On my Se Souvenir story, my minimum for the amount of words is 1500, but I dont plan to make this my ultimate fic, it will just be enough to quench my R/H thirst, so i think my minimum will be 800, not sure, but i will get a little further into Britany's past with this 'kay?

Chapter 2- Sweet Meetings

"Ennervate!" Ron said pointing his wand at Hermione. She blinked open her eyes and looked around at the faces; there was Harry, Dean, Ron, and Britany. Britany the new girl, Hermione didn't even know Britany yet, and she still loathed her.

"Are you okay, you just sorta passed out?" Harry asked Hermione; she shook her head, and slowly rose,

"I'm okay, I was just a little overworked, I probably better get some sleep." She got up to leave, aware of all of the awkward glances being cast her way.

"Oh, you could show me to my dorm then." Britany said and started behind Hermione, but paused a bit and ran back to Ron and kissed him on the check,

"Goodnight." she said and hurried back to Hermione who was already halfway up the stairs.

"So what was the whole married thing about anyway Ron?" Harry asked, Ron turned red by Britany's kiss, he answered a little shaken,

"Oh, okay we were down by the lake, and Snape came along,

"We were by the lake . . . .

* * Flashback * *

Britany and Ron walked down through the front doors and to the lakeside,

"It's so beautiful with the moonlight showing, shimmering down on it."

"It's like an implosion of light rays billowing down on the crescent waters of the soul." Ron said softly, he didn't know he had poetry inside of him that was so moving.

"That was beautiful." Britany said looking up at him, "Wanna sit?"

"Yeah." The two sat down on the edge of the lake chatting for hours. 

"What are you two doing out here Weasley?" Snape's irate and mean voice came seemingly from nowhere. he, in one fell swoop made his way toward the two, who scrambled to their feet.

"Oh, _I see _now, you two have decided to elope. Well I guess the two lovebirds will have fun in a weeklong detention. Now get back to your common room." Snape barked. He was probably still angry from Gryffindor's total humiliation of Slytherin during the last Quidditch match. The Snitch had landed on Malfoy's head, and Harry looped him, grabbed it, and looped back around. To make matters even better, because of the speed Harry's broom was going, Malfoy's robes went up, and he exposed his boxers!

"We better get going, that was Snape; he is really mean, just awful. I don't think you'd want to get on his bad side." Ron and Britany then made their way back up to the common room.

* * End * *

 . . . So we came back down here, and when you said that it was ironic."

"Oh, so Snape said that." Harry said.

"I'm going to bed alright." Dean said, and Harry and Ron decided to join them for a good long night's sleep.

* * * * * 

"Hermione, do you think Ron likes me?" Britany asked her on the bed. It was the middle of the night, and Lavender and Parvati were already sleep. In fact Britany didn't even know if Hermione was awake, or if she was just talking in vain.

"Why?" She shot acidly, Hermione still couldn't figure out her distaste for Britany, well actually she could, she was jealous. She just didn't want to admit it.

"Because, he's so sweet."

"Ha!"

"And Poetic."

"About as poetic as a mute."

"And kind."

"About as kind as you-know-who."

"I thought you were his friend."

"I am, but he really isn't all that. I suspect you really got your hopes up for something he's not, Harry on the other hand. You and Harry would work wonders together, he's so brave, handsome, determined."

"If you like Harry so much why don't you date him?"

"No, it wouldn't work, me and Harry are strictly friends."

"You don't sound like it."

"Yeah, but we are, good night."

"Good night Hermione."

A/N Okay, My inspiration is back, but I also decided to change this fic a little, I did some stuff to the last chapter, and It came off bad, but now I will start writing good. I will start on Harry's relationships too though, as a matter of fact this one will be on Harry's relationships. I have to give some of the plot credit to Arabella though, there is this one part that she inadvertently inspired. I am sorry Arabella if you ever read this and feel ripped off.


	3. Taming the Shrew, or Ferret?

Chapter 3- Starting Anew

Harry placed the last bludger into its straps and closed the box in which held the school's Quidditch balls. Ron, Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George, and Katie had already left practice, and Britany had been there to watch. She had gotten very fond of Ron. Harry though, felt the need to fly around for a while, just to clear his head. So many things were happening, and Voldemort was getting more and more active. It didn't help that blundering Fudge was still denying that he was back, so no official Ministry help was given. Harry pulled his Firebolt into the air, flying vertically upwards. What if his broom stalled? What if he went too high and lost oxygen? What if he fell and wouldn't be able to save himself? What if . . . he was still worrying. Flying usually helped him calm his nerves, but nowadays, sometimes it didn't work. The only thing he could do was get back on the ground. Harry landed and changed back into his normal school clothes as slowly as he could. He put his Firebolt Two-Thousand over his shoulder, an birthday gift from Sirius and walked up to the castle. When he got to the front door he looked back at Hagrid's cabin, it had been empty all year, and it was almost Halloween, well actually it was Halloween. Harry thought to himself, yes it was the thirty first, so today he went to Godric's Hollow. Ever since that July Ron, Harry and Hermione went to Godric's Hollow, and they made a pact to do so ever month with a thirty-first in it. 

Harry opened the doors of the castle and started grudgingly climbing the path to Gryffindor Tower, as he neared a corner by the kitchens he heard a few voices,

"Just leave me alone Malfoy!" Harry recognized the voice, but he couldn't pinpoint who it was at first. It was muffled a little.

"Aww the poor itty, bitty Weasley is crying for her mother, hey guys, let's show the Weasel what we do with cry babies." Malfoy said. Harry had hurried around the corner just in time to see Crabbe and Goyle advancing on Ginny Weasley. She was curled up in the fetal position against a wall, and Draco was holding a stack of her papers, and her wand. Harry pulled out his wand quickly and pointed it at Goyle,

"Ingestcargo!" he yelled, he pointed the wand at Crabbe and yelled the same spell. Then Harry pointed the wand at either of them again, yelling,'

"Impacio!" A beam of orange light hit both of them and sent them flying down the hallway, painfully into a wall. Draco's face had been drained of all color, and he was slowly retreating at the murderous glare Harry was giving him.

"Here's your stuff dumb Weasley!" he spat and threw Ginny's stuff at her and tried to walk away gracefully,

"No you don't. " Harry said, "B-V-Owelcia" He screamed, and Malfoy was hit in the back with a red beam of light.

"Go." Harry whispered, enunciating the one syllable word very carefully. Malfoy looked as if he had just sat on a hot steam poker and ran away. 

Harry ran over to Ginny and helped her up, she wiped a tear from her flushed cheeks.

"Thanks." She said timidly, not looking Harry in the face.

"No problem, those guys are always taking it a step too far."

"Yeah, what did you do to them?" Ginny asked, picking her stuff up and looking Harry directly in his eyes. It was at that moment that Harry saw what Ron meant when he aid Ginny had the worst Weasley temper, and what he meant when he said that Ginny kept the twins in check. There was something about her eyes, they were huge, and a bright Carmel color. But they were powerful, like they made you feel so strong, and at the same time so very weak. It was a feeling Harry had never felt before.

"Harry?" Ginny asked again, Harry had just realized he must have been staring at her for about a minute.

"Oh, yeah, what was that?" He said, finally comprehending reality.

"What did you do to them?"

"Oh, well I just hit Crabbe and Goyle with a slug vomiting spell, and I hit Malfoy with a spell that makes him have diarrhea every time somebody says a vowel." Ginny laughed, a very hardy laugh at that. It wasn't fake, but wasn't outrageous, and he noticed the way her hair gently waved back and forth. He red hair at that, it was long without any split ends like Hermione's. It was straight too, about shoulder length.

"We're here." Ginny said, stopping. Harry looked up, and realized they were in front of the Fat Lady. For some odd reason though Harry didn't want his time with Ginny to end, I mean it was the first time they had ever talked, no matter how little of a conversation it was, any other time she would blush at him and rush out of his way,

"Um, Umm, I'm not going in." He blurted out, searching for a reason to stay out here, talking to her."

"What?"

"Yeah, well if I go in there, people are going to be in there, I mean, Hermione will be sulking, and Ron and Britany will be snogging. Lavender and Parvati will be using their inner eye and throwing weird glances at me, Neville will be asking for help, Colin and Dennis will be bugging me, Dean-"

"I get it Potter." Ginny said, "But then what are you going to do?"

Harry reached in his bag and pulled out two spare pieces of parchment, He threw them to the ground and pointed at them, saying a few words Ginny didn't understand they turned into two great big lounge chairs. Harry jumped into one and patted the other,

"Are you going to join me?" Ginny smiled and blushed at the same time,

"Okay."

A/N Okay. At first this chapter and the other H/G chapter was one, but now I have decided to split them up into two different chapters, addin a R/H chapter inbetween I hope you guys think it's a good idea, plus, while some stuff in the next chapter is happening, stuff in this one is too. bye


	4. DeJa Vu

A/N- Okay, some stuff happening inside of this chapter is in simaltaneous accord with the last chapter and the next chapter. Dont worry, you'll figure it out, it starts the same time chapter three starts and ends when chapter five ends, you'lll see. Actually, the Arabella inspired part is in this chapter.

Chapter Four

"Oh Ron, that was perfect. You managed to block all of your goals." Britany said as they left Ron's Quidditch practice. She was clinging onto his arm and walking back up to the castle with him.

"Except for that one." He said glumly, it was his second time missing a goal,

:but Britany cheered him up, she always did.

"Well think of it this way, your an excellent Keeper, and your Chasers got one pass you, that means they can score on any other team out there." Ron smiled, he hadn't thought of it in that way. They made there way back up to Gryffindor Tower, but as the rounded one corner,

"Oh, it looks like the Weasel left the Dream Team." Draco Malfoy sneered. Ron stopped and turned around.

"Shut up Malfoy." He sneered, he was just waiting for Malfoy to retort, he and Hermione had looked up a lot of new spells that their year wasn't supposed to know yet, so he wanted a reason to use one on Malfoy.

"Whatever Weasel, oh, and who's the new bimbo, a replacement Potter, does she have a sca-" Malfoy's speech was cut short by Ron pulling out his wand,

"Farrelios!" He yelled, and Malfoy turned into a Ferret. Britany and Ron laughed alll the way back to Gryffindor and climbed through the portrait hole. The two found a table in the corner. and sat down.

"So what about you Brit, what has happened in your life?" Ron asked. britany frowned slightly,

"Nothing really, I mean compared to all the stuff that's happened to you. My dad though is an on-site architect, so i move around alot, I'm just glad he said we'd be living in England for about four years, so I'll be able to finish out school here."

"So where else have you been?"

"Oh tons of places, I was in Minnesota, America, and then in New Mexico. . . 

*****

Hermione came down from the steps of the girl's dormitory, walking toward Ron's table to ask the time, she caught a glimpse of their conversation,

"And I absolutely hated Bulgaria. I mean their accents always make me think they're mad at me," Britany was telling Ron about her two years in Bulgaria, "And everyone says there is so much culture to gain from there, but it's easy to tell they stole the Omish culture and changed everything into a variation of a Translyvanian life. They didn't even bother to mix the cultures. All the words are just the same,and all the traditions. I absolutely hate Bulgaria, I hate it, I hate it, I hate It, I ha-"

"I found Bulgaria to be full of life and uniqueness." Hermione said, leaning on Ron and Britany's table.

"Maybe, I myself just thought it sucked, do you have the time?" Britany said nonchalantly. Hermione though wasn't going to let it end like this,

"You know what, just because your too stupid to realize what Bulgaria has to offer don't go badmouthing it and pushing it to the side like some war-torn third world country. Just because your not refined enough, and cynical and malmannered enough to go around saying rude things like that about other prople's cultures doesn't give you the right too. have you ever thought that Ron may have wanted to go to Bulgaria." Britany gathered all her books together, and Ron could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Ron, I'm going to go talk to Professor Mac about our assignment, I'll come get you tonight if your in bed okay." Britany said, her voice cracking. She held her head up proudly though and walked gracefully out the portrait hole, noticing Harry and Ginny on her left. They were too caught up in eachother to notice her though, which was all for the better. She didn't want anybody to see her cry anyway.

"What the hell is your problem Hermione?" Ron yelled, getting up from the table. He didn't have any books, only his Firebolt which Harry got for him.

"What's _my_ problem? She's the one going on and on about how bad Bulgaria is."

"Oh here we go again with your Bulgaria rage again. You know how tired of that I am. And do you know how tired I am of you treating Britany like shit."

"Like shit! I was just telling her not to go around saying things like that, tell your precious Brit she can say whatever she wants.'

"Her name's not Brit, she hates it when people call her that. Plus Hermione, it's and opinion, if she hated Bulgaria then she hated it, but it's none of your business to go on easedropping and then start degrading her about her feelings!"

"Since when did you get so sensitive Ron?"

"Your to difficult!" Ron said, he turned heel and walked up his dormitory stairs, muttering all the way up.

"What did you call me Ron Weasley!" Hermione yelled and stormed up the stairs after him. 

When she entered the room Hermione came in and stood across the room from Ron.

"No Ron, you do not run away from me! You are sticking up for a girl with no backbon at all anyway, who is Professor Mac anyway?"

"It''s ouyr nickname for McGonagall."

"Well that's stupid isn't it?"

"Say it." Ron said, his voice returned to a normal level.

"Say what?" Hermione asked, her voice also softened.

"Why don't you like Britany? It's not that big of a request is it Hermione, remember the day this happened, remember the day i promised to stop teasing you about Krum?"

Hermione could remember it vividly too, It happened the same way this happened almost. Ron was making fun of Viktor, calling him Vicky, then they got into a blazing row. Ron went upstairs and Hermione chased after him, and she asked why he didn't like Krum, but Ron never answered though. He asked another question of his own,

**Flashback**

"Serious." He grumbled in a low voice. Her mione was still breathing hard.

"What?" She exclaimed. Ron answered in a low passion-filled agnry voice.

"Is it serious, is what you and Krum have serious, because if it is i swear I'll just stop, no more teasing or anything, all you have to do is say yes." Hermione hesitated, but at this moment she hated Ron Weasley more than anything in the world,

"Yes."

**END**

Hermione turned heel and ran out of the room crying.

A/N I hoped you liked it, stay tuned.


	5. The Firey Haired Temptress

A/N I hope you like it. Sorrie it's so short, but i had to split them and this was the cloest to even i got, see if you can find a different area in chapter three where i could have split them.

Chapter Five

"And then He says, that's not the Ididorod, that's my wife!" Ginny finished, and Harry fell back laughing.

"You know what Ginny, your a really nice and interesting person, you'll have to show me some of your paintings sometime." Harry said. Ginny had finished telling him about her painting earlier.

"How about now." She said, and hopped up. Harry got up after her and they went into the common room. When they entered, (Harry forgot to retransfigure the chairs back to paper.) Dean and Seamus were standing at the bottom of the boys dormitory stairs. 

"Harry, you won't believe it, Hermione was yelling at Ron, and then they got into this huge row, and finally Ron says, 'I give up, your too difficult' and storms up to his room right. Hermone though goes chasing up there after him, and at first they were screaming, but now we can't hear anything." Seamus burst out quickly. Harry stared up the stairs for a second, but then decided against it, he wasn't going up there. Ginny tugged on his hand and led him to the girls dormitory stairs. They climbed the stairs, and entered into her room.

"I have them over here, I'll show you some." She said crossing the room and opening up a trunk. She went through a stack of canvas pulling out ones Harry assumed she thought were good.

"Here are some." She said, sliding them across the dark brown carpeted floor. They were really good, almost lifelike. Some were Ron, there was a few of the twins, Percy, Bill, Charlie, and even one of Professor Dumbledore. They were really, really good.

  
Ginny, these are . . . are excellent. You capture every element." Harry said. He wasn't being completely honest though, everyone had the same dull facial expression, but because each picture was of a person standing still he figured she drew them from memory.

"Yeah, thanks." She said, and preceded to put the canvas back into her trunk.

"OW!" She screaming, pinching herself, and sending all her canvas across the floor. Harry looked down and saw a patch of wild black hair, he bent down and picked the canvas up. It was him! He looked around, and noticed about three more drawings of himself, all flying. He looked up at Ginny, who was blushing furiously, she spoke very awkwardly,

"Oh ummm, yeah there were a few of you . . flying. Sometimes I watch you fly, you know, when you think your all alone." She didn't know what to say. Harry on the other hand was looking at the drawing, it captured everything perfectly, and even his facial expressions when he was flying.

"Ginny, . . this drawing is, is, is extremely well, I mean it's perfect."

Harry held the painting out for Ginny, but she was looking at the ground. Harry walked over to her and slowly lifted her face up to face him,

:Seriously, it's nothing to be embarrassed of, you draw very well." he said, and then grinned. Ginny's somber face lightened up a bit, and she looked back at Harry.

"Thanks." She muttered, barely paying attention to the words she was using. Her face was still in Harry's hands and he leaned in, their lips millimeters away from eachother's,

"WHY!" Hermione Granger burst into the room, making Harry and Ginny jump back.

"Why what?" Harry asked, but Hermione just walked past him and dropped on the bed, her eyes watering furiously.

A/N Well Actually right now I just wrote the two Harry Ginny chapters in one, but I have decided to split them up and post them as different Chapters. I hope you guys like this fic, it was just a plot bunny gone wrong, like bunnicula. (I never liked that series) I might start my own column, what would you think of that? Well I wont do it until I get my comp fixed cause then I can be sure to deliver the deadlines, but I plan to have mine be about plot, and have sorta of a write-in service where people write in with questions and I answer them.


	6. Madison Optional read for everyone else

Madison,

I have decided to dedicate this whole letter to you as you are a very kind and sweet person. Thank you for encouraging me, I really appreciate it and I really thank you. I'm not very good with these things so I may not write a chapters worth of stuff to you, but I'll write what I can, and hopefully that'll be enough. I was really inspired by your comments and I do plan to finish this fanfiction now, and I hope you'll like the ending, it may be somewhat unexpected, but the then again I just had a new innovation as I wrote that last sentence, maybe you'll like my new innovational ending(s). If that should give you any indication on my idea. Again I think you are just wonderful for telling me all your very great ideas and helping me, and I hope you shall continue reading my fanfiction. if you like this one you should read my other story, _Souvenior-Vous, Il Fait Morrir. _It's French for '_Remember you must Die_' and though it starts slowly once you get into a few chapters it gets good. If you ever need to contact me for any reason please feel free to at,

__

goggle_boy13@hotmail.com

Thank you, sincerely,

Goggle Boy

Goggle Boy.


	7. Fox Trot

A/N- Okay, hopefully Madison read that last chapter, this chapter is going to be a little more Britany, actually I sorta want to do it from third person, Britany's point of View, actually I am going to do that. And I know it is scandelous but while I am writing I would like to promote some other fics, Souvenez-Vous, one of my fics, and Unraveled by Kirikarin, it's really good.

Chapter 6 - Fox Trot

Britany wiped the last tear from her eye before knocking on the door to Professor McGonagall's office. She was going to ask about the assignment for today, (Describe why becoming an Animagus is so hard?) Britany actually was an Animagus, of course only Dumbledore knew that, but she really didn't want people to find out, so that's why she was going to ask McGonagall about the library.

"Yes?" Professor McGonagall asked, standing in the doorway, Britany looked up at McGonagall's strengent looking face, and held out her piece of parchment.

"Umm Professor McGonagall, I really don't see how it's that hard to become an Animagus, it's only a matter of logic and being able to analyze yourself." Britany said. Minerva McGonagall let her pursed lips slip to a small smile for a moment before answering,

"I agree, but some wizards and witches find it hard, so just point out the part that they find hard and explain why they can't do it."

"Thanks Professor."

"Of course Britany, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you also, right away. The password is Buttercup." She said and closed the door, leaving Britany stuck there alone. She knew where Dumbledore's office was, yet she was hesitant to go there. She was afraid her father was there. Not that she didn't like her father, but her father would tell her they had to leave, and she didn't want to leave, she didn't want to leave Albus Dumbledore, the nicest wizard she knew, or leave Hogwarts, the biggest school she'd been to, or Ron, her true love. Britany headed toward the headmaster office nevertheless. she had too. Taking the longest route possible to get there she stopped at the Gargoyle outside his office twenty minutes later,

"Buttercup!" she said and entered the room as the Gargoyle leapt aside. The inside of Dumbledore's office was dark and somewhat dreary. Many silver objects were on his desk and even a Phoenix was in a cage to left of it. The bird flew up into the air and landed on Britany's shoulder, nestling up to her.

"Ohh, what a cute birdy, what a cutey pie-"

"Hello." Britany jumped as she heard Professor Dumbledore's voice behind her.

"Oh Professor, you weren't in here and I didn't come to her she just came to me and, and." He held his hand up to silence her,

"It's perfectly okay. I'm actuallly not that surprised Fawkes came to you, you seem like a very nice person. The reason I called you up here though is a serious matter." Dumbledore said, crossing the room and sitting down. Britany nodded her head,

"Okay Britany, here's the thing, I have confiscated the boooks on registered Animagus from the library for this year, because I know you don't want everyone to know you are one, but I must ask you to please not transform anywhere in the cstle or on the grounds. I know it may be a way of escape, but there are so many windows and so many invisibility methods that you may be discovered. If you want people to know then by all means go ahead, but it is just a warning, if you do transform on the grounds you have a chance of being caught." Dumbledore looked down on his desk and picked up a piece of parchment.

"Umm, professor, may I ask what that is?" Britany stumbled, Dumbledore looked up at her and smiled,

"Oh, it's a petition to have another ball, it seems Ms. Patil and Ms. Brown from Gryffindor started it and they have about every female signature in the whole school. What do you think?" Britany smiled,

"I think a ball is wonderful, but just to make it interesting I think it should be a Masquerade Ball."

"Thank you, I think i will do that. You are dismissed." Dumble dore said and picked up some other parchments while Britany let herself out. She gave a silent cheer as she exited, she was so happy she didn't have to leave Hogwarts.

Britany walked into the common room late that night, it was at about eleven. She had been wandering the school for the whole day,

"Hey Britany, where have you been?" Ron asked when she came over to the table he was working at. He seemed to be predicting his own death by a venomous rabid pack of Ashwinders.

"Out, listen Ron, I have something I have to show you okay, but not here, outside, come down with me?" Britany heard a noise from upstairs. She allowed her eyes to glimpse up there before back at Ron, who was already getting up and putting her cloak around her.

"Okay, I gotta show you something too." They walked down to the front doors of the castle, careful to avoid anyone. They released their trepid fears as the big oak doors of the school shut behind them.

"Ron, listen I have something to confess." Britany started, but the Oak doors of the school creaked open again. Ron looked up to see who it might be but no one came out.

"This school does some weird stuff." he muttered, but continued, "But i have something to show you too."

"Okay, how about we both do it on three."

"Okay."

"One, two three!" They chanted together, and Ron turned into a small red fox. Britany turned into a Pink one.

A/N I know it may be short but I have a reason for ending it there, remember how alot of things are happening at once, well now all my next chapters can end at the same point. Dont worrie Hermione fans there will be more of her, and you H/G fans, your chapter is coming too.


	8. Hidden Agendas

A/N- To anyone who was questioning, it is an Ron /Hermione fic. be patient. I didn't say they were going to be together from the beginning to the end did I? And about the Harry Ginny part, I just decided that when I was writing the chapters, but I don't think anyone has real serious complaints about it huh?

Tinkerbell, thanks for all your reviews, they really ,mean alot to me. and without further ado.

Note- This starts while Britany was gone, right after Chapter 5

Chapter 7- Hidden Agenda

"Just tell me what happened Hermione." Ginny moaned exasperatedly. Hermione had just burst into the room crying.

"He, we, we were arguing, because of that stupid Britany! And then he brought up Viktor, and he brought up the day Ron and I had gotten into the big fight, you know Harry, the one right before we found your father's trunk?" She raised an eyebrow at this, seeming to infer more than she said. Ginny had no idea what was going on, but Harry knew, Harry knew all too well.

*****

It had been a rainy Quidditch Practice, before the keeper had been chosen, and Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I wouldn't go to your dorm Harry, Ron and Hermione had another one of their rows, and he went storming upstairs, then she went chasing after him.." Dean said, as he and Seamus sat in the armchairs by the fire. Harry snuck upstairs and stood staring through a small crack in the door. He watched as Hermione and Ron fought, and as Hermione and Ron fought more. He watched as his best friend practically laid his heart out on the table for Hermione, and he watched as she stepped on it, let all the blood spatter out, and continue to prick at it with one word,

'yes'

It wasn't hard for Harry to realize Ron loved Hermione, it wasn't even hard for Harry to cope with those feelings, but he had some strange notion that Hermione had liked Ron back. Ever since that day Ron and Hermione were never the same. On the outside maybe, they carried on as if it had been a typical argument, but since then the passion in their relationship was gone. They still fought over every little thing, but the heated anxiety that was there had vanished, and the magic that went along with it disappeared.

*****

"Hermione, what did he say though?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at Harry pointedly and asked,

"Lemme borrow your cloak." he looked shocked in surprise, "It's hanging out your pocket. It is your invisibility one right?" harry nodded and hand the cloak over to Hermione, who wiped her tears away with it.

"How could he do this to me Harry, you know it, and you see. How could he like that dumb, stupid Britany and not me?"

"Hermione, he did like you, but you know exactly why he's not chasing you, you know exactly what was said." Hermione nodded her head solemnly.

"I know Harry, but, but, but I love him, doesn't that count for anything?"

"I know you do Hermione, and I hate to say it, but it's on you now. You made the mess and your the only one who can get out of it. And calling Britany names isn't going to help it."

"I knew you'd take his side!" She raged at Harry. She snatched up his cloak and walked out of the room, not turning back. She started to go up to her room, but something stopped her. It was a glimpse of red hair that was in the common room. Hermione looked down at the cloak in her hands and looked over toward the common room below. 

She threw the cloak over herself, making sure she was completely covered and walked down into the great hall. She sat there and stared at Ron, the way he looked when he was thinking hard about something made her melt inside. She remembered the day they all had become Animagi, Ron a fox, herself an owl, and Harry a Phoenix. They had all worked hard on it, but none as much as Ron. The potion they had to make for it was a personal one, and no one could make it but themselves. Ron's potion had failed tons of times before he could do it right, but for some reason Hermione seemed to get it on the first try. It wasn't because of her booksmarts either, it was something else, she just knew herself.

"Okay." Hermione looked up and saw Ron and Britany exiting the common room. She had no idea what, but she had an urge to follow. Slowly she made her way over the portrait hole before it closed, and as the two walked in silence down the corridor Hermione followed, hidden by the cloak.

They two exited through the great big Oak doors in front of the castle, but Hermione thought it'd be better if she waited a bit before leaving, because they would see the door opening.

"Three, two one." She told herself, and opened the doors slightly, slipping through them.. Ron and Britany were standing in front of her talking. She didn't get to catch their conversation though because all of a sudden they transformed. Ron into his fox form, and Britany into a Pink Farrel. A Farrel was a part of the fox family, but close to a fox. Nearly exactly like a fox.

"No, no, no, no,.no." Hermione muttered to herself as she leaned against the wall, falling to a sitting position. her head in her hands. She couldn't believe he had broken their word, their promise.

*****

"Okay guys, let's promise never to show anyone without consulting the others about it okay?" Harry put his hand out. Hermione and Ron put their hands out over it and chanted,

"Okay." The three laughed about it all night, and once midnight came, prowled around all night.

*****

"I'm sorry." Hermione muttered to herself, a river of silent tears pouring down her face.

A/N- I hope you like it, it was writtenin a hurry, but the message is the same. I have to do a Harry, Ginny one next, and I'll announce the ball and everything. Thanks for reading, please review!!!


	9. the Announcement

A/N- I know it's been a while, but my plot bunny decided to go to the neighbors yard to steal some carrots, but he's back. Anyways I decided some things in the time I was away, but I hope you all dont get too mad at me for my next few chapters. I hope you guys like my new layout, and even though it will be more work my new minimum for this story will be 1000 words a chapter.

Chapter 8- The Announcement.

"What was all that about?" Ginny asked Harry after Hermione had left the dormitory. Harry shook his head, 

"Just something that had happened a while ago. Remember the day on and Hermione almost hexed eachother?"

"Yeah." Ginny nodded her head not seeing where Harry was going with this. Her red locks bounced gently atop her head. Harry's glance lingered there a moment too long and he felt himself slowly growing red. 

"Yeah, well Ron asked Hermione if she was serious with Krum, and that if she was he wouldn't bother her about it or anything anymore."

"And she said yes huh?" Ginny said slowly, cottoning on. Harry started talking again,

"Yeah, but Viktor dumped her about a month later, which brings us to this month. Honestly I don't like the fact that their arguments are somewhat mean now." Harry said. Ginny sat down on the bed, both her hands flatly on the bed behind her. She took a deep breath, her chest sticking out a little, no a LOT more than usual. Harry's glance shot there unintentionally, and he immediately adverted his eyes.

**__**

It's Ginny Weasley, get over it Potter, she's Ron's younger sister.

A voice in Harry's head had taken over. Harry started fidgeting as he thought about it, he was inchs, no millimeters away from kissing Ginny, but he could already taste he lips, smell her soft subtle skin, it was magificent, but at the same time appalling. Ginny herself wasn't appalling, no not by a long shot, but the thought of Ron, or red and George finding out about his feelings was. 

**__**

What feelings? Who said you had feelings?

"Umm Ginny," Harry spoke again, he had just realized they had been staring at eachother for about a minute now, "I'm going to bed now, see you in the morning alright?" He smiled weakly, not actually wanting to go. Her face vaulted, but went back to normal immediately, you would barely be able to notice it. Harry did.

#####

Around eleven Ron came into their dormitory, Seamus, Dean, and neville were already asleep. Ron came in grinning madly,

"Hey Harry."

"What?" He asked in a fake groggy voice,. If he had been up in his bed Ron might have been worried.

"I showed her, I showed her my . . . _Sly._" He finished, using his Animagi nickname. Harry shot up in the bed, 

"But you said, we promised Ron." Harry said, Ron nodded,

"i know,but i wasn't about to go up to the girls dorm to find you, and I know Hermione would flip. She hates Britany and I don't see why. Anyway britany's one too, she's a Pink Farrel."

"That's cool, we have our very own Animagi club." Harry said, immediately looking around the room to make sure they were all asleep.

"Night Harry." Ron said, Harry replied the same and before he could ask Ron another question he heard the snores of his best friend.

Harry still couldn't sleep, and it was around one thirty. He slowly climbed out of bed and put his robes on. Harry reached into his trunk for his invisibility cloak, suddenly remembering he didn't have it.

"Well I am not about to sneak into the girl's dormitory." Harry mumbled to himself. He just needed to be careful. He was already well trained at it. 

Harry slowly crept down the boys staircase and into the empty common room. 

**__**

It's funny how my thoughts kept going back to Ginny all night isn't it? Sh!t I did it again. Why won't I stop? 

Harry already knew the answer though, well atleast he thought he did. He liked Ginny, he liked Ginny Weasely, which wasn't exactly hard to cope with. The hard thing to cope with was her brothers finding out.

Harry left the common room through the portrait hole, looking out for any noise he decided he just needed to walk, walk and think,

**__**

yeah, think about Ginny The voice popped up again. It wouldn't stop.

**__**

You know you like her The voice in Harry's head said again, but no, he didn't like Ginny, he couldn't like Ginny. The kiss, that _didn't_ happen was just a fluke. Harry was so caught up in Ginny that he didn't notice Filch and Mrs. Norris down the hallway until he got halfway down himself.

Quickly, Harry spun into an empty classroom, barely making out Filch's words, but apparently he was putting up a notice for Dumbledore. Slowly Harry poked his head out of the classroom, Filch ws walking his way!

"Maybe, or he probaly doesn't, but we did almost-" Harry heard another voice on the other sid eof him. Ginny Weasley, the same Ginny Weasley who had taken over his thoughts for the past twenty-four hours was walking straight toward him, and Filch! She was staring at the ground and seemingly unaware of the inevitable trouble she would be in if Harry didn't do something now. Quickly Harry grabbed Ginny by her waist and covered her mouth, silently pulling her into the classroom. She tried to scream but couldn't. Spinning her around he still held his hand over her mouth,

"Promise not to scream if I let go?" He asked looking into her eyes. They were so big, almost to the point you could get lost in their caramel colored beauty. Harry hadn;'t realized he still had his hand over her mouth when she nodded solemnly.

"What's going on?" She asked, Harry felt himself getting hot, staring at Ginny.

**__**

You like her, you like her The voice in his head said.

"Oh, umm Filch is right outside the door." He whispered, pointing toward the door they had just come to. Ginny nodded and walked over to the bed Harry had just noticed was in the room**_. _**Harry glanced over at her again, her hair was playfully bouncing as she laid on the bed. 

"Come over here Harry." She said, patting the bed. He walkeed over slowly and sat down, glancing down at her lips. They were so soft, so succulent. He wanted them right then and there. Ginny was staring up at him too. The same glazed over look in her eyes. Slowly he moved in to kiss her. To brush his lips against th esoftness of hers. To taste her. She closed her eyes as did he.

**__**

Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy

The voice in his head spoke and Harry pulled back again. 

"Wonder what notice Filch put on the wall." Harry said getting up. Ginny looked down at the floor. Harry thought she was on verge of tears, but she brought her head up quickly in a face that Harry recognized as cheerful.

"Let's see."

#####

"Wow Harry, there's going to be a Masquerade Ball." Ginny said. Harry groaned as the two looked at the notice. He hated balls

A/N- I know it didn't go anywhere with Ron and Hermione, you just have to read the next chapters.. Thanx everyone for reading, and oh yeah, DEATH TO PLOT BUNNIES!!!


	10. The Week Beforehand

A/N- Okay, I one last chapter to go through before I get to the Masquerade dance day. That will be like three different chapters, one for each of our heroes points of view. Anyways, I decided to do this chapter from the perspective of . . . . . Ron

Chapter 9- The Week Beforehand

__

Several of the Death Eaters crowded around Hermione, Ron ran to throw them off, firing spells everywhere, but it wasn't working. The Death Eaters surrounded her and her screams pierced the darkness.

*****

Ron awoke with a sudden start, sitting u in his bed. He wiped the cold sweat off of his forehead and glanced at the moonlight, it shone through the window above him, into Harry's bed,

"Harry, Harry wake up." Ron hissed softly, not wanting to wake his other roommates. He pulled the curtains back on Harry's bed and was surprised to see no one was there.

"He's probably brooding in the common room again." Ron whispered to himself. Harry hadn't known, but all through the year, if Ron had woke up and not found Harry in his bed, he would sneak downstairs and watch Harry, staring into the fireplace. Obviously Harry still blamed himself for the events of last year, the tournament, Cedric.

Ron put his robes on and went down the common room steps slowly, after seeing no one down there he walked all the way into the common room, wondering where Harry could be. 

**__**

Britany

Ron hadn't even tried to let his mind slip, yet it had. He thought about earlier, when he decided to show Britany his Animagi form. He knew he shouldn't have, it was against the pact they had mad, but at that moment he didn't feel like facing Hermione, and Harry was with her up in Ginny's Dormitory.

**__**

What was Harry doing in Ginny's dormitory anyway? 

Ron's thoughts had taken over again, but he let that thought slip too, it was one thing for Ginny to have a rush on Harry, but it was a completely different thing for Harry to like her back.

"And then he said, that's not Oxyhydrochloricsylfin Acid, that's my wife!" A familiar voice said from the other side of the portrait hole, and an even familiar laugh rang out. As the portrait opened Harry and Ginny stepped in, right in front of Ron.

'And where were you two?" He asked in a snide tone. Harry hadn't even noticed his friend.

"We were walking around if you must know _mother_.' Ginny said hotly. Harry was starting to get a look at the Weasley Temper Ron went on and on about.

"Yeah, there's a Masquerade Ball next week, Valentine's Day." Harry added somewhat lamely.

"So what, during one of your snogfests you decided to separate yourselves for five seconds to read a notice.!" Ron yelled hotly too, but his redness didn't match his expression. He was obviously mad at something else.

"Ronald Arthur Weasley! I . .I . . never! Harry didn't do anything with me, and I didn't do anything with anybody else either, unless you count running from FIlch. Now I'm going to bed, and when I wake up these silly notions better be out of your head . . _or else_." Ginny exploded. Harry saw Ron flinch slightly at those last to words as Ginny turned around and stormed upstairs.

Ron and Harry were left staring at eachother in the common room,

"I didn't do anything with her Ron."

"I know, I just got . . caught up, sorry."

"Yeah." Harry grinned a little until he noticed his friend wasn't grinning back.

"Do you like her?"

"What?"

"Britany brought it up the other day, your constantly staring at her when you think nobody's looking, you always hang around with her.:

"Maybe that's just because you and Hermione can't get it together for long enough to have a friendship with me!" Harry cried.

"Don't change the subject Harry." Ron said in a steely tone

"Would it matter? Even if I did I wouldn't be able to act on it because of six temperamental brothers with wands." Harry exploded before he knew he was. He collapsed into an armchair by Ron. Ron didn't move, he seemed to be trying to process this information.

**__**

Harry likes my little sister? What should I do if he tries anything I'd beat his ass, but then again it's Harry. Harry wouldn't ever try to hurt her, but then again, he goes into his phases when he doesn't talk to people.

"Ask her to the ball." Ron said suddenly after a few minutes silence.

"What?"

"Ask Ginny to the ball."

"You want to _kill_ me don't you?' Harry exclaimed. Ron shook his head.

"You'd mostly only have me to worry about, but then again, I know you'd never intentionally hurt her. Fred and George would just tease you endlessly about it, and Percy, well don't tell Percy or else he'll have a chart set up about how close you can sit together." Ron laughed.

"Three inches too close Harry." Ron mocked Percy's pompous voice. They both laughed.

"You think she'd say yes?" Harry asked suddenly, it seemed silly but he thought Ginny might have stopped liking him.

"probably, but then again I don't hear her idolizing you anymore, really it's just me and the twins messing with her from her first year." Ron said. This hadn't seemed to give Harry the confidence he needed.

Ron and harry sat up all night, laughing and joking, but then they heard something outside of the portrait hole, it sounded like ,. . .weeping. the portrait hole opened and Britany stepped in, oblivious to the two sitting there. Her face was in her hands.

"Britany, what's wrong?" Ron asked. Her head snapped up suddenly and she ran over to him and hugged him. they sat in a position of embrace for a few moments until he kissed her softly on her forehead and repeated his question,

"I . .I . . I just went to the Headmasters office, about and hour ago." She started, that was right before Ron had come downstairs, "and my father was there, he said that the job he was going to do moved to another place Ron, I'm leaving on Valentine's Day, right after the ball I'm taking a carriage out of here." She cried again. after a while Ron's robes began to get soaked and Harry stepped up. he held Britany while Ron dried his robes. In the end Britany ended up lying on the couch, cuddled up in Harry's arms. Ron ended up in a sofa, Daily Prophet spread out across him, looking for any architect jobs. Slowly, the embers in the fireplace began to die down, and the scene played out looked just like one from months ago, the night they became Animagi

*****

Hermione was lying sweetly in Ron's embrace, both asleep. He could still smell the way her hair smelled like peppermint though. Harry had fallen asleep on the other sofa, busy reading up on Voldemort's latest attack, and Rita Skeeter's garbage on how Voldemort was going to attack Hogwarts on Valentine's Day. More than three sources already stated he wasn't, that was just a rumor started by Fletcher in order to try and still a pair on Omniculars while everyone panicked, luckily Percy Weasley caught him before he left the door. nevertheless the scene was one that had been repeated, and if things went well, it would b repeated again.

A/N- Hey Hey Hey! I like that chapter, i might have to do another one before the ball though, to show exactly what happened with Britany. Thanx for your help!


	11. The Big Night

A/N- The Ball, Hermione's view this time. I hope you guys like this because I am close to the ending of this fic. I only think there's Harry's POV, then Ron's POV. Then The last Chapter. You'll hate me for the last chapter, I know you will but. . . hahaha you didn't think you'd get any secrets outta me did you. I hope you guys R/R. On with the show! Oh yeah, I know you guys may ask what about the masquerade part of the ball, and it's there, but honestly how can you not tell it's your best friend when they had a thin piece of paper covering the two inches around their eyes?

Chapter 10- The Night.

Hermione pulled the neck up on her dress robes subconsciously, she didn't want them showing too much. Ginny patted her on the back gently,

"It's okay, besides my mum wouldn't of picked those out for you if she thought they showed too much, come on, it's my mum." She said. Hermione put on a smile and went downstairs. She had decided at the last minute to ask Neville to the ball, but he was already going with somebody, so she went stag. She entered the common room to find harry anxiously tugging at his dress robes, and trying to flatten his hair.

"It's a losing battle Potter." She said as she came down. Harry grinned.

"I know, but I look like this and she's going to come down looking a princess."

"Self conscious teenagers." She muttered playfully and shook her head, walking over to Harry. A noise came from the steps behind her and she looked up to see Ron coming down in Navy Blue dress robes that suited him fabulously. He looked at Hermione and grinned, 

"You look fabulous Hermione." he said. She blushed but promptly turned her head. She hadn't forgotten what he did that night. 

"yeah, whatever." She said offly, making him frown. just at that point Britany and Ginny came down, Ginny in sparkling robes of white, and Britany in a pretty double cuffed light mauve slightly lavender robes. Ron had grin that spread across his face.

"Y. . you look really nice." He choked out, still stunned by her beauty. He extended his arm as did Harry extend his to Ginny. The two couples exited the common room on the way down to the ball and Hermione in her aqua velvet robes sat there, alone.

Hermione entered the Great Hall late. Everybody was already on the dance floor or grabbing punch. Suddenly a fast song started to play, and Fred and Angelina made their way to the center of the floor to make spectacle of themselves like always. It was their routine, whenever dancing was involved, they we Queen and King.

Hermione sat down in a chair and searched for Ron. Him and Britany were making their way out to the middle of the floor too. All too soon Hermione realized Britany and Ron were going to stand up to Fred and Angelina. In a flurry of flying females and magnificent moves a literal montage occurred in the middle of the room. Fred and Ron were showing off the Weasley moves at fast paces and trying to one up eachother. by the time they had finished Ron had Britany spinning upside on one hand and Fred was twirling Angelina around his mid section.

*****

After two uneventful hours of Hermione glowering at Ron she decided she didn't care much for balls. They were ruddy unimportant, study diversions with music. She was just about to go upstairs and get an early start on the O.W.L.'s when a hand popped up on the side of her,

"Care to dance My' lady?" A familiar voice asked, Hermione spun around to look at Harry's happy, smiling face.

"Sure." She said, anything to get some fun in this dance. Suddenly a slow song came out of the large speakers at the front of the Great Hall, and everybody started holding their partners close. Harry pulled Hermione close to him and held her, swaying back and forth,

"So did you even _try_ to have fun?" he asked. She ignored his question,

"Are you sure your date won't mind missing a slow dance with her lifelong crush?" She asked, looking up at Harry. He truly was one of her best friends. He knew her almost as well as Ron, and he stuck up for her, almost as well as Ron.

"If it's any consolation all Ron did at the Yule ball was glare at you and Krum." Harry said absently, Hermione knew he was trying to help, but all it did was remind her that she could've had Ron.

"I know Harry, I'm going to go see if I can cut in, talk to you later."

Hermione wandered over to Ron and Britany who were slow dancing very close to eachother. Hermione tapped Britany on the back politely, she turned,

"Mind if I cut in?" She asked in the nicest voice she could muster.

"Umm, yeah, I have to go dance with Harry anyway." She smiled and hurried off to deprive Ginny of her dance partner once more. Ron grabbed up Hermione and the two held eachother in complete silence for a while, until Hermione felt the need to speak,

"Ron . " he looked down at her attentively, "I just want to apologize, I know I treated Britany really bad, and I'm sorry, and I know I sorta played you off the last two weeks, I was just sorta mad about you breaking our pact, forgive me?" She asked looking up at him. He looked puzzled,

"How did you know about me breaking the pact?" He asked. She looked up with panic in her eyes, had she divulged too much information . . yes!

"I . .I. . I sorta saw you guys, by accident."

"Under Harry's cloak?"

"Yes." She peeped out fearfully. Was this going to turn into last year again?

"Hermione I can't believe you!" he said, letting go of her. She stepped back.

"Well I can't believe you broke our promise Ron. I thought we were friends, I thought I knew you better than that!"

"I thought I knew you better two, but I guess that's the second time you let me down." he said, and started to walk away. Hermione grabbed his arm, 

"Do you know how hard it is to see the person you love with somebody else. To know you missed the chance and now they are happy with another person. Do you know how it feels to love somebody who doesn't love you back Ron, huh?"

Ron stared down at her deep chocolate brown eyes, a complete opposite from Ginny's caramel ones.

"Yea Hermione I do, remember last ball, remember the fight. Remember 'us' . . . . or the lack thereof!" he said, his shield of pride still up Ron hadn't changed a muscle in his face from the mad countenance he had just had, but Hermione knew him better, she could see into his eyes and see the hurt and the pain. She would do anything to take it away, but she couldn't all she could do was leave the Great Hall in a hurry to hide her tears.

A/N I liked it, I hope you guys did too. I'm sorry, but my nightly posts have to stop because I'm leaving my cousins house, but I promise to continue on this fic, only three more chapters left.!


	12. Return to Forever

A/N- To all who haven't read Souvenir- Vous, (and I really think you should) I have a new comp and I can write and post to my heart's content, which his good because I am going to finish this story NOW!! Harry and Ginny's story is over, they had a good time at the ball, and now it is time to show the final chapter in the Hermione, Britany, and Ron triangle. Just to let you all know, this stemmed from a plot bunny, which I currently have another one. I have a good plot bunny, but if I act on it I'll get bored with it near immediately and leave everyone hanging

(Told from a third person omniscient point of view)

Chapter 12- Three Small Words

            Hermione ran out of the great hall, tears slowly and tragically pouring down her face, her rosy cheeks glistening in the candle light due to the water on her cheek. She pushed through the great big oak doors and             ran outside. She didn't know what to do, or where to go, but instinctively she transformed into an owl in mid-stride. Hermione flew higher and higher into the sky, tears dropping from the wind and twinkling on the dark grass of the Hogwarts grounds.

            Hermione flew into the upstairs window of the owlery; it was her favorite place to go when she was feeling down, or just thinking pensively. Neither Harry nor Ron knew about it. She flew onto the nearest empty perch and sat there, sulking deeply.

*            *            *            *            *

 "Ron!" Britany called out across the great hall. Ron walked over to Britany, Harry and Ginny. 

"Huh?" He asked, his eyes glazed over from the recent incident with Hermione. Ron walked closer to Britany, but Ginny stepped in-between the two.

"Ronald Arthur Weasley! What did you say to Hermione?"

"I didn't say anything to Hermione."

"Well then why did she just run out of the Great Hall crying then?" Ginny asked, her voice peaking at the end of the question. She gave Ron a face daring him to challenge her authority. He didn't.

"She said something to me, and I told her the truth. She just couldn't handle it." Everybody present knew what had happened, everything went silent.  Suddenly a large boom rang through the school. It rang again, and again, seven times.

"Oh, that's the midnight bell!" Britany screeched, it rang again, " I gotta go!" The bell rang three more times.

"Let's go!" Ron said, waving to Harry and Ginny as the bell rang twice more, leading Britany out into the Great Hall corridor.

"Britany, I-" Ron started, but she put her fingers to his lips, silencing him.

"Ron, I know, and I understand. You love Hermione, and I'm okay with that, I just hope she realizes how lucky she is." Ron opened his mouth but didn't say anything; he looked like a fish out of water. He had an instinct to deny it, but he couldn't, he cared too much for Britany, but he cared more for Hermione, he couldn't explain it quite, but he felt it.

"Don't say anything, just walk me to my carriage." Britany said.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                      

            Ron walked up the stairs to the owlery, it had to be where Hermione was, and it was where she always was. He opened the door and walked in, looking at all the owls on their perches.

"Hermione. Hermione come out, please!" he pleaded, looking around at all the various owls. Maybe if it was light outside he could tell, but the owlery was nearly pitch black.     

"Pig." Ron sighed. The small owl came over to Ron, "Pig, go to Hermione." He ordered. The dumb bird fluttered around the owlery before finding Hermione hiding on a perch. He fluttered in front of her until Ron walked over,

"Either transform or I'll make you." He said, holding his wand out. The bird flew up and transformed in front of him into a beautiful young girl.

"What Ron? What do you want, you already tore my heart out, or you here to stomp on it too?" She screamed. Ron didn't say anything; he just pulled Hermione to him, holding her in a hug. She broke down, crying, crying deeply into the shoulder of Ron, who just patted her back.

"Hermione, I love you, I cared for Britany, but I loved you, and I still do." He said. She sobbed once, said no audible words, but he still heard her, he heard her heart.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Ron and Hermione looked out the window quickly, there were explosions wreaking havoc outside on the grounds. Ron ran to the window.

"Britany!" Hermione yelled, seeing the carriage overturned. Ron muttered a few words and jumped over the ledge, followed closely by Hermione. They had cast hovering charms, and were currently flying down to the grounds. Harry and Dumbledore met them on their way, running as fast as they could. Ron swooped down on Harry,

"Hurry up, Britany's carriage was attacked!" Ron yelled, Harry and Dumbledore hurried to the site.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                      

One month later

                                                *            *            *            *            *          

Ron stood alone, a single white rose in his hands. He bent down over a gravestone and placed the rose on it. Ron kissed the cold stone, over a small spot, between the Britany, and the dash. Ron smiled, thinking about the dash, the dash that stood for Britany's life. He stood up fully, and suddenly an arm was placed on his shoulder. It was Hermione; she patted his shoulder, and pulled him into a kiss.

The End

A/N Review man! I hope you liked the ending, it was swell to me, I know its kind of sad that Britany died and all, but it is good, I might do a sequel, but no promises

~Goggle boy


End file.
